


Satisfaction

by trashassassin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Pulling, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: Ignis shows you his appreciation in a rather unique way.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The completely unplanned sequel to Frustration, also created for the Kinktober event. All of you waiting for a sequel for Anything for the Mission, don't think I've forgotten about that. Regularly scheduled posting will resume once spooky kink season is over.

You were beyond used to waiting what felt like an eternity for Ignis to return home from work. But somehow, today, that eternity seemed to stretch on for even longer than usual.

You expected him to take you as soon as he entered the door, but he was not finished toying with you yet.

Instead, he ordered you back onto your knees and told you not to move until he returned. At least he had the decency to close the curtains this time.

He returned to you with another goody from his toy box, a large, realistic dildo, another item he’d “confiscated” from your own personal collection.

You swallowed hard, already imagining him fucking you mercilessly with it.

“Have you kept the vibrator inside of you all day?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” you replied.

He had certainly put it to good use throughout the day; you recalled the effort it took during your lunch date with your friend to keep from moaning and writhing while it was buzzing away inside you, and you cringed. You were almost certain they could tell that something was up, but were too polite to say anything.

He smiled, a great deal of smugness present on his face.

“Good,” he said. “You may remove it now.”

You did so and found that it was a bit of a mixed blessing; on the one hand, the constant pressure it had been placing against your g-spot all day was gone, but on the other, that pressure was swiftly replaced with a deep, empty ache that you were sure he wasn’t going to fill for quite a while.

“You’re such a naughty girl,” he said. “What was it that you said you wanted to do to me when I got home?”

Your face flushed. Where was he going with this?

“Do you remember?”

“Yes,” you replied, and quickly added, “Sir,” before he had the chance to correct you.

“Out with it then.”

You sighed, turning your head away.

“That I wanted to suck your cock, Sir,” you said.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He knelt before you and took your face in his hand, forcing your gaze back in his direction. “A lady has needs.”

He ran his finger along the contour of your jawline and you shivered.

“But I’m afraid I can’t let you do that just yet.”

Your whole body tensed and you had the sudden, overwhelming urge to scream at him. If he felt this frustrated in his day-to-day life, it was a wonder he kept his composure so well.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll leave you empty-handed, however,” he continued.

You watched as he undid the tie from around his neck and used it to bind your hands, securing them to the bedpost behind you.

“You’re so wet for me,” he said, grazing his fingers against your entrance, causing all of your inner muscles to contract.

He then used his other hand to lift the toy from its place on the ground, brushing it against you a few times before finally slipping it inside of you.

You moaned, your eyes fluttering closed. In your mind’s eye, his cock replaced the toy. Perhaps he sat poised above you, fucking you with a sort of reserved passion that echoed his frustrations, telling how much he’s longed for this all day.

“Eyes open,” he said.

Of course. He was always one step ahead of you.

You opened your eyes again with a fair bit of reluctance.

“Good girl,” he said. “Now, focus on my face. Tell me all of the filthy things you’d like to do to me.”

He drew the toy back, then shoved it in so deep that it caused you to cry out.

“I want to take your cock in my mouth.” You took a moment to catch your breath. “I want you to pull my hair and force me to keep going.”

“Now, there’s an idea,” he said, and he thrust the toy in and out a few more times before removing it and setting it aside, much to your dismay.

He then stood and undid his pants, allowing them to pool at his ankles, leaving him in nothing but a very tight pair of boxer briefs.

“I want you to please me using nothing but your mouth. Remember everything I’ve taught you and put it to good use. Let’s see if you’ve improved.”

He pulled his underwear down past his legs causing his cock to bob in front of you, so tantalizingly close.

He took your hair in his hand, then drew your face toward it, forcing the tip into your mouth.

“Don’t hesitate to use the signal if you feel that you are going to choke or gag,” he said. “Do you remember it?”

You wrapped on the floor three times to show him that you did.

“Good.”

He eased further into your mouth and you gave a contented sigh; it felt so good to have him inside any part of you after all of the teasing he’d put you through.

You began to bob your head up and down, careful to keep your teeth covered by your lips. This was something he’d had to correct you on a lot and, after the number of times you’d been whipped for it, you weren’t about to forget it.

You could already feel him growing harder in your mouth, a good sign that you were on the right track.

You drew back until only the tip remained between your lips, swirling your tongue around it, and this was enough to finally draw a moan from him.

His grip on your hair tightened and he used this to hold your head in place.

“Faster, darling,” he said.

You were more than happy to comply with this request, and you began to bob your head faster, spurred on by the encouraging sounds he made.

One particularly powerful thrust forced his cock all the way to the back of your throat, nearly causing you to gag. And before he’d started training you, perhaps you would have. Maybe he really was making progress on you.

Your eyes began to water as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat again and again, and you blinked hard to clear them. You wanted to be able to see every moment of this, to be able to watch his body tense as you pleased him.

Your eyes flicked upward and you saw as he threw his head back, his mouth falling open as another moan escaped him.

You used the suction of your mouth to pull him in as deep as you possibly could and his grip on you tightened even further.

“I’m close,” he gasped. “I want you to swallow every last drop.”

You nodded and began to bob as fast as you could until he gripped your head with both hands, stilling you as you felt his cum hitting the back of your throat.

It was not nearly as unpleasant as you’d always imagined and, in keeping with his orders, you made sure to lick him clean before he pulled out.

There was something so obscene about swallowing a man’s cum and the thought of it sent a thrill up your spine.

He stepped back from you, panting, hands shaking as he secured his pants back in their rightful place.

“Open your mouth,” he said, and you did, sticking out your tongue to prove that you’d done as he asked. “Good girl. I suppose I ought to give you your reward now.”

He knelt down beside you and untied your wrists, then lifted you up onto the bed.

“Just lie back and relax,” he said. “You’ve earned it.”

He lifted the toy from the floor and thrust it back into you without even a hint of hesitation.

You leaned back against the bed and pressed your fingers against your clit, so relieved to finally be getting the satisfaction you’d been craving all day.

“Does that feel good, my darling?” he asked, and you nodded, thrusting your hips upward as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He climbed on top of you, pressing his lips against yours as he continued to thrust the toy in and out of you, and you reached up to wrap one of your hands in his hair, pulling him in closer.

“You did so well today,” he said. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. That felt incredible. I can’t imagine a better way to relieve the stresses of the day.”

You were always a bit insecure about your lack of experience, about your assumed lack of inability to please him. What he wanted was so out of anything you’d ever even thought of delving into and yet, with his guidance, it almost seemed to come naturally to you.

He brushed his nose against yours, kissing you with such passion that it took what little breath you had remaining right from your lungs.

Your lips parted from his only as you felt your climax approaching, your entire body stiffening as it overtook you, and you couldn’t stop the sounds that spilled from your lips, an auditory representation of all of your pent up energy being released.

Little by little, his pace slowed and he withdrew the toy, using the hand that had been holding it to brush your matted hair out of your face.

“Now you understand,” he said. “I work so hard all day, dealing with the incompetence of my fellows and yet, every time I come home to you, all of that melts away.”

You smiled, warmth spreading through your chest as you took in his words.

“That’s really sweet, Iggy,” you said.

“I’m not sure what I’d do without you. Sometimes I feel as though you’re the only thing in this world keeping me sane.” He kissed your forehead, then stood up and turned toward the door. “But, enough about that. I’m going to draw you a bath.”

You had just enough time to call out a, “thank you!” as he exited the room.

It wasn’t often that you got him to spill his feelings like that, but that only made its occurrence all the more meaningful in your mind. Even if he didn’t say things like that often, you knew he meant them in his heart. Always.

With this thought in your mind, you allowed your eyes to close and your exhaustion to overtake you, and you fell fast asleep.


End file.
